Problem: What is the value of the expression $(37 + 12)^2 - (37^2 +12^2)$?
Answer: The square of a binomial $(a+b)^2$ is $a^2 + b^2 + 2ab$. In this problem we see that we are subtracting off the two square terms from the expansion of $(37 + 12)^2$, so we are left with $2 \cdot 37 \cdot 12 = \boxed{888}$.